Biografia Barenziah, tom 3 (Skyrim)
Biografia Barenziah, tom 3 Treść Biografia Barenziah Tom Trzeci pióra Sterna Gamboge, cesarskiego skryby Drugi tom z tej serii opowiadał o tym, jak cesarz Tiber Septim z rodziną przyjęli Barenziah w nowo zbudowanym Cesarskim Mieście i przez rok jej pobytu traktowali ją jak własną zaginioną córkę. Po kilku szczęśliwych miesiącach, w ciągu których uczyła się obowiązków podległej cesarstwu królowej, cesarski generał Symmachus towarzyszył jej do Mournhold, gdzie pod jego mądrym przewodnictwem objęła pozycję królowej swego ludu. Stopniowo nawzajem się pokochali, wzięli ślub i zostali ukoronowani we wspaniałej ceremonii, którą odprawił sam cesarz. Po kilkuset latach małżeństwa, wśród radości i szczęśliwych modłów królewskiej parze narodził się syn, Helseth. Choć wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziano o tym, krótko przed tym radosnym wydarzeniem sprytny, enigmatyczny bard znany jako Słowik wykradł Laskę Chaosu, skrywaną głęboko w kopalniach Mournhold. Osiem lat po narodzinach Helsetha, Barenziah powiła córkę, Morgiah, nazwaną po matce Symmachusa, i szczęście królewskiej pary wydawało się doskonałe. Niestety niedługo później stosunki z Cesarstwem popsuły się w tajemniczy sposób, co doprowadziło do poważnych zamieszek w Mournhold. Po bezowocnym śledztwie i próbach pojednania, Barenziah zabrała dzieci i pojechała z nimi do Cesarskiego Miasta, by szukać posłuchu u ówczesnego cesarza, Tibera Septima VII. Symmachus pozostał w Mournhold, by zmagać się z narzekaniem chłopów i niespokojną szlachtą, i zrobić wszystko dla oddalenia groźby powstania. Podczas audiencji u cesarza Barenziah, drogą swej sztuki magicznej odkryła, ku swemu przerażeniu, że tak zwany cesarz był oszustem, nikim innym jak bardem Słowikiem, który skradł Laskę Chaosu. Z najwyższym wysiłkiem zapanowała nad sobą, by ukryć przed nim świadomość tego faktu. Tego wieczora dotarły wieści, że Symmachus padł w walce ze zbuntowanymi chłopami Mournhold, i że buntownicy przejęli całe królestwo. W tej sytuacji Barenziah nie wiedziała dokąd, ani do kogo, się zwrócić o pomoc. Bogowie wyraźnie jej sprzyjali tej pamiętnej nocy, jakby chcąc wynagrodzić jej stratę. Król Eadwyr z Wysokiej Skały, stary przyjaciel Uriela Septima i Symmachusa, przybył z wizytą. Pocieszył ją, przyrzekł jej swą przyjaźń, a co więcej - potwierdził jej podejrzenia, że za cesarza podawał się oszust, którym był nikt inny jak Jagar Tharn, Cesarski Mag Bitewny, jedno z wielu wcieleń Słowika. Oficjalnie Tharn odsunął się od publicznej działalności i na swoje miejsce wyznaczył swą asystentkę Rię Silmane. Biedną asystentkę zabito później w tajemniczych okolicznościach - podobno odkryto wskazujący na nią spisek i bezzwłocznie wykonano wyrok śmierci. Jednak jej duch ukazał się Eadwyrowi we śnie i oznajmił, że Tharn porwał prawdziwego cesarza i przetrzymuje go w innym wymiarze. A gdy próbowała ostrzec Radę Starszych przed tą nikczemną intrygą, Tharn użył Laski Chaosu, by ją zabić. Razem, Eadwyr i Barenziah spiskowali, by zdobyć zaufanie fałszywego cesarza. W międzyczasie inny przyjaciel Rii, znany jedynie jako Bohater, posiadający ponoć wielkie, choć wtedy niewykorzystane, zdolności, uwięziony był w cesarskich lochach. Jednak miała ona dostęp do jego snów, i doradziła mu czekać, póki nie obmyśli planu prowadzącego do jego ucieczki. Wtedy będzie mógł rozpocząć misję prowadzącą do zdemaskowania oszusta. Barenziah zdobywała przychylność, a w końcu przyjaźń, oszukańczego cesarza. Czytając jego sekretny dziennik dowiedziała się, że połamał on Laskę Chaosu na osiem kawałków i ukrył je w oddalonych miejscach rozrzuconych po całym Tamriel. Udało jej się zdobyć kopię klucza do celi przyjaciela Rii, i przekupić strażnika, by zostawił go tam, niby przypadkiem. Bohater, którego imienia nie znali nawet Barenziah i Eadwyr, uciekł przez bramę którą, wykorzystując swe już słabnące moce, Ria otworzyła w oddalonym zakątku cesarskich lochów. Bohater był nareszcie wolny, i natychmiast wziął się do roboty. Jeszcze kilku miesięcy potrzebowała Barenziah, by dowiedzieć się z podsłuchanych fragmentów rozmów i z rzadkich zerknięć do pamiętnika Tharna, gdzie ukryte zostało osiem części Laski Chaosu. Po dostarczeniu wszystkich niezbędnych informacji Rii, która z kolei przekazała je Bohaterowi, nie zwlekała z Eadwyrem ani chwili dłużej. Uciekli do Wayrest, jego starożytnego królestwa w prowincji Wysokiej Skały, gdzie udało im się odpierać sporadyczne próby popleczników Tharna, by ściągnąć ich z powrotem do Cesarskiego Miasta, lub przynajmniej zaspokoić zemstę. Cokolwiek by nie mówić o Tharnie, nie dawał on się oszukać - udało się to tylko Barenziah - i koncentrował on większość swych sił na wytropieniu i zniszczeniu Bohatera. Jak wszyscy wiemy, odważny, niezmordowany i na wieki bezimienny Bohater zdołał zjednoczyć osiem rozrzuconych kawałków Laski Chaosu. Przy jej pomocy zniszczył Tharna i uratował prawdziwego cesarza, Uriela Septima VII. Po wydarzeniach zwanych Przywróceniem, w Cesarskim Mieście odbyła się wielka ceremonia żałobna za Symmachusa, odpowiednia dla kogoś, kto tak długo i tak dobrze służył Cesarstwu. Podczas tych prób i przygód Barenziah i dobry król Eadwyr zapałali do siebie głębokim uczuciem, i pobrali się tego samego roku, krótko po ich ucieczce z Cesarskiego Miasta. Jej dwoje dzieci z poprzedniego małżeństwa z Symmachusem zostało przy niej, a do rządzenia Mournhold w czasie jej nieobecności wyznaczono regenta. Do chwili obecnej królowa Barenziah mieszka w Wayrest z księciem Helsethem i księżniczką Morgiah. Planuje powrócić do Mournhold po śmierci Eadwyra. Ponieważ w momencie ich ślubu był on już w podeszłym wieku, wie ona, że to niestety nastąpi niebawem, według elfiej miary czasu. Do tego czasu rządzi Wayrest pospołu ze swym mężem, i wydaje się szczęśliwa i zadowolona z nareszcie spokojnego, i na szczęście nieciekawego, życia. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki